1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake systems for wheelchairs, and more particularly to a brake system which can brake a wheel by moving an operating lever in either of two directions.
2. Description of Prior Art
In such a brake system for a wheelchair as exists in the prior art, a brake operating lever is located on the side of a frame of the wheelchair, and the operating lever is movable in one direction only to thereby brake a wheel of the wheelchair (refer to Japanese U.M. publication No. 1938/1982, U.M. application laid-open No. 41417/1984). This creates a problem to some physically handicapped people who cannot operate the lever in the required direction.